Size doesn't matter
by JanetteUzumaki
Summary: Hinata use to be an over weight girl...but when she leaves for 2 1/2 years she finally has return before she left she confess to Naruto. Naruto rejected her for one simple reason...because she was over weight. Now she has return to her Hometown... How would people react to the new Hinata? Naruhina, and Other couples...
1. The new me

I don't own Naruto...(:

This is a Naruhina...there will be Sasuhina moments in this. Oh and other pairings!

If you haven't check out my other story Hinata curse...PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.

NOW THE GRAND OPENING FOR SIZE DOESNT MATTER BEGINS...

"Wow it's been so long since I've moved out, never thought I'll come back to my hometown…but it sure brings back a lot of memories" Hinata said as she mover in her new apartment. She still keeps in contact with Temari and TenTen. Those 2 were her 2 very first best friends that have been trough everything with her. Hinata get a call and answers it.

"Hello.." Hinata softly said.

"HINATA" TenTen and Temari scream trough the phone.

"Yes?"

"WHERE ARE YOU I HAVE TO SEE YOU" TenTen and Temari said trough the phone.

It's a surprise you will have to wait till tomorrow" Hinata smiled. She finishes unpacking her stuff to get ready for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the faces of the people who bullied her when they see her. She looks at herself in the mirror, what she saw was a short, cute, skinny, long silky navy blue hair girl standing before her. How she use use to look well that's a different story….

Flashback…..

"Ha look at the fatso over there" The girls pointed while the whole class laugh except…..

"SHUT UP" Temari and TenTen said.

"Why should we, I mean look at her….Man she's big" Ino smirk.

"How do you think she might be feeling, consider someone else feeling for once" TenTen said. "You have no heart" Temari added.

"What ever if you want to be her friend go ahead no one is stopping you" Sakura said.

"I dint want anyone to stop me" TenTen said getting furious at Sakura and Ino.

"U-um e-excuse m-me?" The girl with short Navy blue hair poke her from behind.

"Yeah?" Temari said.

"I-It's o-okay I-I a-am u-use t-to g-getting b-bullied a-a lot s-so I'm u-use t-to I-it" Hinata eyes fell to the ground.

"No It's not okay Hinata…You have to stand up for yourself or people will start stepping all over you making you feel uneasy" TenTen said.

"T-thank y-you" Hinata heart exploded wildly.

'Mom me heart is finally blooming' Hinata thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yeah can't wait for tomorrow when Naru- wait why am I thinking about him. He broke my heart….

Flashback…..

"N-Naruto" Hinata said.

"Yeah Hinata" He smiled at her.

"W-well I-I w-was w-wondering I-if y-you f-feel t-the s-same w-way I-I do" Hinata said.

"Yeah were friends aren't we" Naruto grin.

"N-no N-Naruto I-I m-mean t-the I-I L-like y-you" Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata but I will never like someone like you" Naruto said.

"I see you like Sakura" Hinata said.

"Hey your stutter! You dint stutter at all…" Naruto trying to change the conversation.

"Okay bye Naruto" Hinata said giving him a weak smile.

"Hinata you say it like your leaving to some other place" Naruto confused.

'That's because I am….' Hinata thought.

END OF FLASHBACK…

*The next day…

Hinata's P.O.V

Wow these Uniforms are cute. I'm just so happy. Happy I can finally let the other people see who I really am. I want them to see a part of me they have never seen before. I took another quick glance before and I saw that the uniform fit me tight showing my curves. 'I got to say leaving for 2 ½ years was worth it. I grab my bento and left to My new school. Well I've missed first year because when I left it was in about to go into 8th grade and now look at me. I'm half way through sophomore going into junior.

As I was walking to school I bump into this guy. I remember him…her was one of the few people who dint bully me. Well he dint talk to no one because all the girls were obsess with him.

"Hinata?" He said.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said.

I'm sorry it's short but I'll be writing more frequently than before... Thanks for reading and review and follow or favorite it ^-^


	2. Old Crush

I don't own Naruto

Well 2 chapters in a day or maybe 3 if I get on with the next one...

Blah

Blah

I wish I could talk to you guys but let's get on the story..(:

.

.

Chapter 2 Old Crush...

I look at Sasuke his face look more mature than last time.

"It's you?" Sasuke said.

"Yea I know I change a lot" I said knowing he was going to say that.

"Hn"

"Still the same Sasuke as ever" I giggle.

"Whatever…" Sasuke walk away. I just stood there and look at him. He turns back around and looks at me.

"Are you coming or not" Sasuke said coldly.

"Wait…" I ran towards him. The walk consisted of me telling him how the years have passed but he failed to respond and just said "Hn"

"HEY SASUKE" They guy said running towards him. Oh no I recognize that voice no it can't be.

"Hey dobe"

"Who's that girl? She new" Naruto confused. Oh great he doesn't remember me. Wow round of applause to him…

"Oh her well that's H-" Sasuke was cut of. Hinata had her hand covering his mouth. She whispered to his ear. "Tell anyone I'm Hinata and watch you will regret it.."

"Huh?" Naruto just stood there clueless.

"Well you see she's a knew transfer…" Sasuke smirk.

"What she whispered to you..?" Naruto ask. Sasuke look at Hinata and he saw Hinata giving him a death glare.

"She's shy around people.." Sasuke said.

"And why not to you?" Naruto ask.

"Well you see she is a…childhood friend" Sasuke tried to give him clues.

"She looks like someone I once knew" Naruto squinted his eyes checking her out. A blush crept my face and hid behind Sasuke.

"Well she is cute" Naruto said. Wow Naruto thinks I'm cute. I tried not to faint in that same exact spot.

"Dobe you are so dumb" Sasuke smirk.

"HEY what did I do Teme" Naruto death glared him.

"You'll see" Sasuke smirk.

"Weird we'll I got to catch up with Shikamaru" Naruto ran of.

"Shikamaru?" I said. It sounds familiar.

"Remember he slept a lot trough class" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah I remember him" I smiled because he didn't bully me.

When we got to school people kept giving me death glares. I ask myself what's up with them do they want to kill me. Sasuke sighed knowing what was coming next. The girls came running towards Sasuke pushing me out making me fall to the ground. I was tapping my head because it hurt. I saw a hand reach out me. I look up to see no other than Naruto. I took the hand and then walk away before Naruto can tell me anything. Yea well Naruto has gotten way hotter but I just can't bring myself to talk to him because of what he did to me. As soon as I walk away, I felt bad for leaving Sasuke behind so I enter trough the big fan girls thing grab his hand and ran out. Sasuke dint let go instead he grip my hand tighter. We kept running till they couldn't catch up no more. I wasn't all that tired since I'll work out everyday making me gain condition.

"Thanks" Sasuke said coldly.

"Your welcome" I grinned still a little red from holding his hand. I kind of got scared because the girl with the biggest crush on Sasuke was giving me death glares that girl was _Sakura Haruno_.

Well this one was really short I was going to add more but I wanted it to be a cliffhanger...(: Well check out my other story as well Hinata curse..Thanks for reading I love you guys.!


	3. Secret revealed

I don't own Naruto (:

Yay my new chapter is up...Hope you like it...

.

.

Chapter 3 Secret revealed..

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the office?" I ask.

"I'll take you" He walks me all the way to the office. People keep looking at me familiar like if they had seen me. Luckily yes you have…I'm that girl you all bullied a lot. Some whistles came to me at times making me blush. I hid behind Sasuke trying to hide but he kept moving away.

"Sasuke let me hide" I wined.

"Nope" He smirk. I was pouting because I wasn't use to any attention. When I got to the office he drop me off.

"See you later" Sasuke said walking of.

"Bye Sasuke" I said as I enter the principals office. The secretary looks at me and ask "Are you the new student" I nodded. "Here is your list of classes and your homeroom"

"Thank you" I said as I walk off.

"Hinata?" The secretary said. I turned around and look at her "It's good to have you back" She said giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you Shizune" I smiled happily. Shizune was always nice to me when I get bullied I will usually come to this place and talk to her about my feelings. Well TenTen and Temari to but when I had to stay after school since I was in charge of helping out since I was the class president.

I walk trough the hallways no one was here anymore since class started. I look trough the hallways looking for class 2-B. As I walk in the hallways I felt someone following me I turn around and saw no one. Must be my imagination. UHH

"SHHH" The guy said. I stayed quiet bur I was blushing hard. I was sitting in between his legs. My head rested on his chest. His hand was covering my mouth making me unable to speak or scream. I looked up and saw it was Naruto. He looked down and say me staring he blushed and looked away. Why is Naruto blushing WHAT THE HELL is happening?

"Ehhh" He grab both my shoulders and faced me he looked at me.

"You sure do look a lot like my old friend" Naruto said.

"…." He looks deep Into my eyes making me blush. I look away.

"Hinata?" Naruto looks at me with wide eyes. I got up quickly and left running. How can he remember me that easily. No Sasuke might have told him. I suddenly stop running seeing Naruto grabbing my wrist. I was right in front of my classroom but no he just had to ruin it.

"Hinata it's really you" He grinned. I pulled away.

"…" and left to may class.

***Inside class…**

"Well this girl is our new student" Kakashi said.

"I'm Hinata…." I said nervous.

"Well guys have a free period try to learn about her" Kakashi said leaving the room with his Icha Icha paradise.

"HINATA" TenTen and Temari ran up to me and hugged me. Naruto said coming trough the door. He looked at me and grinned.

"Hey Hinata long time no see" He look at me. I look at him nodded and turn around to TenTen and Temari.

"I miss you guys" I said.

"WAIT….." Sakura said.

"…." Everyone looked at her.

"THIS CANT BE SHE WAS F-"

"SHUT UP YOUR ANOYING" I scream at her. Everyone looks at me, it was the first time I had screamed at anyone.

"EXCUSE ME REPEAT THAT PLEASE…."

"You heard me you are A-NO-YING…" I said.

"Well at least I'm not a hoe…..supposedly you like Naruto and this morning I see you all over Sasuke" Sakura said.

"First of all I don't like N-Naruto and second you're just jealous because Sasuke was with me" I smirk.

"Oh you just don't like Naruto because you confess to him and he rejected you" Sakura laugh.

"Yea I confess and is there a problem with that" I said getting more pissed of.

"Well your just mad because he just didn't like you because you were f-"

"Shut up Sakura that's none of your business" Naruto said. Everyone look at Naruto.

"Wow Naruto I never knew you like Hinata" Kiba laugh.

"Aww Naruto has a crushy wushy" Ino giggle.

"SHUT UP" Naruto said as he walks out of the classroom. I couldn't help but blush at what everyone told him but the thing that concern me is that he dint deny it. I thought he dint like me?

"Hinata" TenTen said.

"Yes" I look at her.

"What happen?"

"N-nothing" I blush. TenTen and Temari looked at each other and smirk.

***Lunch**

Wow Before I knew it that was the number one thing everyone gossip about. They gossip about me being that old fat Hinata. I got madder and madder when people would gossip it right on my face. Actually now I regret coming back. It gets annoying every time. I just love TenTen and Temari they just defend me every time something happens.

"TenTen and Temari are the best" I said smiling at them.

"Aww" TenTen and Temari hugged her.

In the table I sat it was only me, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru.

"Hinata?"

"Neji?"

"What are you doing here" Neji ask.

"I came back" Hinata smirk.

"Wait Hinata you know Neji?" TenTen said.

"Yeah he's my cousin" Hinata said.

"EHHH" Temari said.

"Why did you never say something" TenTen said.

"We'll he move here when I left" I said.

"Hn" Neji said sitting down in the table. He sat next to TenTen making her blush. I noticed this and smirk.

"Hey are you guys going out?" Hinata smirk.

"EHHH" TenTen blushed.

"No…" Neji said.

"And how about you Temari and Shikamaru." Hinata smirk.

"What no…" She said blushing.

"Zzz" Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke was sitting in the table with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba. I notice Sasuke glance at this table while I was looking over there. He got up.

"Hey Sasuke where you going" Sakura said.

"Hn…" Sasuke just walk and sat next to me.

"Sasuke?"

"Mind if I join there annoying over there" Sasuke said coldly.

"Okay" Everyone said.

Naruto saw over here. He look jealous but of what?

Ha I manage to make chapter 3 yay lol I'm awesome aren't I Jk...Hope you like it xD and people who read Hinata curse don't worry I'll update sooner...!


	4. Gym class

I don't own Naruto(:

Well my reviewer said to make my stories longer so I tried to make it longer...

Enjoy..(:

.

.

Chapter 4 Gym class...

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Sasuke don't you think they might think you're a traitor?" Temari said.

"Yeah especially Sakura" TenTen smirk.

"And the Fan girls" Neji added.

"Hn" Sasuke acted like he didn't care.

"I think Sasuke wants to be with us…" Hinata said.

"Wow Hinata you know his language even though it's one word" Temari giggle.

"Yeah Hinata teach us" TenTen laugh.

"Well Hn looks like it has different meanings depending how you let it out" Hinata said looking a bit nerdy.

"Sasuke I want to learn" Neji said.

"Hn" Sasuke smirk. Everyone looks at Hinata waiting for an answer.

"That means whatever…in other words maybe" Hinata said.

"Ohhhh" They all said.

"Hn" Sasuke said. Everyone turns to Hinata.

"He meant you guys are baka?" Hinata giggle.

"SASUKE WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN…" TenTen screamed.

"Hn" Sasuke said. Everyone looks at Hinata waiting for an answer.

"That means you guys are still baka even if you tell me I'm mean that doesn't change anything about what you are baka" Hinata trying to catch her breath.

"Wow I never knew a simple Hn has that much of a meaning" TenTen and Everyone started laughing. Then Sasuke JOIN, He started to crack up. Everyone in the table looks at him and have a 10 second moment of silence and laugh again. Sasuke puts a hand in her shoulder "Hn"

"Sasuke said now that was funny" Hinata said.

In Hinata table they kept talking Sasuke had now had people to open up too. Everyone else was looking at the table they couldn't believe it Sasuke was actually laughing, I MEAN LAUGHING.

Naruto's Table

"Wow How come that baka makes my Sasuke laugh but I can't….No fair" Sakura whined.

"What ever" Naruto said. Naruto was jealous that all these years he opened up to Hinata and not him. He use to laugh with Naruto but then he stop laughing for some reason and today…when Hinata comes he had to be laughing with her. 'How come Sasuke gets to be so close to her. That's not fair. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke, I mean Hinata was the one who like me right? Huh but I remember when she said she didn't like me no more. I will make her want me' Naruto thought making him smirk. He had many schemes in his head to take Hinata back.

"Wow Sakura at this point you might loose" Ino laugh.

"Hey how about you and Shikamaru huh Look at Temari she's all over him" Sakura smirk.

"WHERE?" Ino furiously said. She dint want anyone touching her Shikamaru.

"Girls calm down maybe we can find a way to sort this out" Kiba tolled them.

"NO WE CAN'T, I JUST CAN'T SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING"

"Wow calm down Geez…" Kiba stands up and goes to the table.

"I'm going to join" Kiba said. "There getting on my nerves with Sasuke this, Shikamaru this, Hinata this, Temari this" They all look at his face and started to laugh. Kiba was making this goofy face that only he can do. 'I wonder what they were talking about me' Hinata thought.

"WAIT who said my name" Temari scream.

"Calm down girl" Kiba laugh.

"Hey it's no funny" Temari look at him and giggle.

"What Kiba goes there for a second and he starts to laugh with them" Ino said.

"She has to be a witch or something" Sakura laugh at what she said.

"….' The only thing Naruto was trying to come up with are schemes for him to get Hinata to like him. He wonder why he felt like that towards Hinata jealousy and a pain in the heart when he saw her with another man. He wouldn't believe he like her or he had feelings for her but somehow he wanted her to like him again.

Lunch finish and they went to gym class. The girls went to the girls locker room and the guys went to the guys. Guys were always coming out first because they dint take as much time as girls did to change and everything. That's one thing guys always wondered were why girls would take a lot.

*Boys Locker room…..

"Hey Shikamaru hurry up and change before we get in trouble" Naruto said.

"what?" Shikamaru said wiping the drool of his face.

"Hurry times almost over" Naruto said.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru trying his best to change fast.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"I heard Hinata can read your Hn" Kiba said.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kiba said.

"Man then we got to get lessons from Hinata on how to read your language" Naruto smirk.

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a go ahead" Naruto grinned.

"No I meant your such a baka dobe" Sasuke smirk.

"Shut up teme" Naruto scream.

"Hurry up let's go" Kiba said.

"Hn"

"Yeah let's go see the woman"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah I'm in" Kiba smirk.

"Hn"

"I'll take Sasuke answer as a yes"

"Hey where's Neji" Naruto ask.

"Oh he left after lunch he had something to do" Kiba said.

"Hey Naruto did you know that Neji and Hinata are cousins" Shikamaru said.

"NOT EVEN REALLY?" Naruto confused.

"Yeah…geez" Shikamaru sighed while he covered his ears.

"Whatever" Naruto said.

Naruto and the guys walk out of the locker rooms and went and sat down by the mats.

"Hey" Kiba said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Look at that girl over there" Kiba said drooling.

"Wait that's Ino" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"You guys have anything better than to drool over girls" Sakura sighed.

"Hn"

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

"Whatever like you don't check out guys" Naruto said.

"But you guys are more perverted"

"Where guys aren't we" Kiba said.

"Whatever" Ino said walking away with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto look over there" Kiba said.

"What? Where?" Naruto said. Naruto then looks at the girl with Navy long blue hair. She was beautiful for Naruto. She had the perfect curves and he actually blush when he looked at her chest. It was big. Sasuke then turns and looks at the direction Naruto was looking at.

"Ha dobe fell for Hinata" Sasuke smirk.

"Huh? Ehhh?" Naruto blush.

"Hn"

Hinata suddenly turns around and sees Naruto starring at her she started to go red. Naruto notice and smirk. She had contact with him for a minute just looking at each other. Naruto was smirking at her while checking her well formed body while Hinata just stared at him. She could see Naruto had muscles and a 6 pack she wish she could feel. Hinata wants to know how it feels like to touch a 6 pack. Hinata didn't know why she was thinking like that but because of her dirty mind she blush even more. Naruto noticed other guys starring at her too. He was somewhat hurt, but he didn't understand the reason.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFULL STUDENTS" The bowl cut hair guy said.

"Ugh" Everyone sighed except Hinata.

"We will start with 10 laps around the WHOLE School" He grinned giving them a thumbs up. Hinata was actually happy she love to run. She was first to get up with TenTen and Temari without saying a word she started to run with them. Everyone look at her thinking she really has changed. They all got up and started to run as well.

Hinata was at her 6 lap and everyone was getting tired.

"Hinata wait…." TenTen said.

"huh?" Hinata turn around still running when she turn back around she fell on top of someone.

"Oh sorry" Hinata said.

"Are you okay?" Naruto smirk.

"Yea-" She look up and saw it was Naruto. She suddenly blushed and got up quickly and left to finish her laps.

'Why is my heart beating fast I don't like him' Hinata thought.

"Oww" Naruto said as he touches his chest.

"Hinata are you okay" TenTen ask worried.

"e-eh y-yeah I-I'm o-okay" Hinata was red like a fresh tomato.

"WAIT Your stutter….Aww the old Hinata is still here" TenTen smiled. Hinata giggle.

"I'm o-okay" Hinata

"Are you sure one second your not stuttering and the next second you start to stutter before you fell on…..OHHH I see now" TenTen smirk.

"….."

"It's Naruto isn't it" TenTen teased.

"NOO" Hinata said running faster.

"Hey Hinata wait up" TenTen ran after her.

Hinata was the first one to finish all the laps. When she was finish everyone was barely in there 6 or 8, but not Naruto and Sasuke they almost finish at the same time as Hinata since they were making a race.

"Ha I won dobe" Sasuke smirk.

"No teme it was me" Naruto protested.

"Hn…"

"Right Hinata I won" Naruto wink at her.

"It was a t-tie" I said trying to hide the blush.

"Aww fine at least I didn't loose" Naruto grinned at her. She just smiled at him. She couldn't help but smile every time he grinned.

"OKAY CLASS" The gym teacher said.

"….."

"We will not Take your weight and Height to see if you have improve over this semester or not…."

"…."

"When I call your name come up"

The guy kept calling name till

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yeah…" The guy took his height and his weight. "You may sit down"

He called TenTen, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru and on.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Hai" Sakura said.

Sakura was known as the most skinny and pretty one of all girls.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Yea" Hinata said. Everyone look at her they were aching to know about her weight now.

This is how it went.

Naruto Uzumaki

Weight; 150

Height; 5'9

Kiba Inuzuka

Weight; 149

Height; 5'9

Sasuke Uchiha

Weight; 151

Height; 5'10

Shikamaru Nara

Weight; 147

Height; 5'7

Ino Yamanaka

Weight; 115

Height; 5'3

Sakura Haruno

Weight; 106

Height; 5'1

Temari Subaku

Weight; 120

Height; 5'5

TenTen

Weight; 122

Height; 5'6

Hinata Hyuga

Weight; 105

Height; 4'11

Everyone look at Hinata and started to notice that she was the skinniest now. Sakura was starting to get jealous of her. She couldn't accept the fact that she is skinnier when she was fat. Like common she use to weight 170 and now she's 105. Impossible.

"Hinata is so adorable" TenTen squish her cheeks.

"Like common look how small she is compared to everyone" Temari laugh.

"Temari…TenTen…" Hinata then giggle.

"Common let's change back to our uniform and end school already" TenTen said

'My first day at this school wasn't bad at all' Hinata thought.

Thanks for reading and review...(:


	5. The start of a beautiful friendship

I don't own Naruto

Well this is my new chapter and I think it's the longest one I've made. Oh check out my other story...I believe it's good the story

.

.

Chapter 5 The start of a _beautiful_ friendship.

***A week later….**

Hinata P.O.V

"Hinata"

"Oh hey TenTen…Where's Temari" I said worried.

"Oh she's sick today so she can't come" TenTen frowned.

"It's okay we can drop by after school" I smiled trying to lighten up TenTen.

"Okay" TenTen lighten up a bit but she was still upset about Temari not being here. Even I'm upset because she was like a mother to us and TenTen my big sister.

"HEY GIRLS" Naruto said running up to us. Yeah Naruto I know I said I wouldn't talk to him but he would just stick like a glue to me and the girls and there's no way we can un stick each other it's just so hard. Either way there has been awkward moments between me and Naruto like….

**Flashback….**

"Now we will take setting arrangements for the next semester and the last semester of first year" Kakashi explained.

"YAY" The girls said.

"WOOOHOOOO" The guys screamed getting out of there chair and doing some stupid dance. I giggle because I thought it was funny seeing the guys dance even Sasuke join just doing the robot. Naruto looked at me and smile, I blush and smiled. They gave in the new seats. They kept calling and calling but my name would never appear.

Neji sat next to TenTen. TenTen I'm sure was inside screaming her lungs out with thank you.

Ino sat next to Shikamaru. She dance and spun around when they sat together which I thought was weird since he let out a sighed.

Sasuke sat next to Sakura. Which of course Sakura smirk. When he sat next to the window seat Sakura tried to flirt but failed bad, I mean bad.

Kiba sat next to Temari. I have notice that Kiba and Temari have been getting closer but not in that way more like a brother and Sister bond.

As I heard my name I turn around and look at the teacher behind the mask I could see him grinning like an idiot.

"Hinata Hyuga will be next to …..Naruto Uzumaki" I blush but had no time to react when my stupid self scream "WHAT?"

Everyone now teased me saying I like Naruto….Well I DON'T. I can never accept the fact of what he did. He grin looking at me as I sat next to him. What made me madder was we were all the way in the back corner. Now this is going to lead out to bad rumors. Ugh why can't I have a life with happiness, instead I'm here suffering. Why?

"Hello my partner" He said with a smile. I turn to face him but then look away. For some reason I can't bring myself to look at him once because then my face will burn like fire. They only thing I did was nod at him and smile. Now the most embarrassing part was here. I was writing my notes when….

"Hinata can I see the notes he put I forgot to write them" Naruto smirk. He didn't grin but he smirk I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Sure" I said with a smile. He smirk and got closer and closer. Till his breath was resting on my neck. He breathed sending chills trough my body. He got closer and closer that his back and my side where connected. I blush. He was smirking and what made it really awkward was he peck my neck. I tried to move a little farther but he just kept getting closer and closer. I drop my pen bending over to it. When I bent over Naruto already had his hand on the pen. Our hands touch. I look up and him making me blush more our faces where 2 inches away. He tried to get closer and kiss me but I moved away. I couldn't help but blushed so much the only thing he would do was smirk. I got back to work making sure to keep my distance.

**End of Flashback….**

*** Monday…..**

"Hi Naruto" I said avoiding eye contact. He just grin.

"Hey.." TenTen just said plainly.

"Hey Hinata is there something wrong with TenTen" Naruto ask.

"Well Temari isn't here" I said looking at the ground.

"Hey why don't you look at me it's disrespectful to not look at someone when there talking to you" Naruto said smirking. He lift my chin up with his finger. A blush of redness came to my face. He just smirk. I look at the ground and proceeded to walk.

"Hey guys Neji said walking towards us.

"Oh hey" I smiled at him.

"H-hello" TenTen said. 'WHAT THE HELL I DON'T STUTTER' TenTen thought.

We then proceeded to walk. It was weird I was next to Naruto and TenTen and TenTen was next to Neji talking about I don't know what. I saw Naruto kept looking at me. I glance at him. When at then I saw him smile at me, I couldn't resist and smile at him to till Sasuke came in between us.

"Hey Dobe, Hi Hinata" Sasuke smirk. Naruto got pissed.

"Whatever Teme" Naruto said.

"Hi Sasuke" I smiled at him. 'OMFG Sasuke why the hell did you have too ruin it' Naruto thought.

*School…

"Class sit down and shut up" Kakashi said.

"….."

"Good, now before this semester finish we will have a huge I mean HUGE test…"

"Ugh" Everyone in the class complain except me.

"You guys have 3 weeks okay…."

"…"

"And you will study with your partner…." Kakashi grin. When I heard that I almost screamed out What? with a confused look but good thing I didn't. Everyone would laugh at me and then tease me with Naruto this Naruto that. It kind of gets annoying. I look at Naruto who was looking at me and he grin.

"So Hinata where do you want to study…" Naruto said.

"Uh I don't k-know" I said nervous. What the hell I've practice 2 years not to stutter and this is what I get.

"Great then I could pick the place" He smirk. Oh no….something is about to happen.

"…."

"Fine come at my place…." He smiled.

"Huh…"

"Here is my number and address…" He smirk. I had no choice he already pick the place but I'll make sure not to let my guard down. I wrote my number and gave it to him.

"H-here…" I said. He took it.

"Hey Hinata what days are you free?" He smirk.

"Umm how about Wednesday and Friday?" I smiled.

"Yeah sound good to me" Naruto grin.

When school was over Naruto came up to me and said " See you on Wednesday" he smirk.

"Yeah see you…"I wave at him retarded. I then face palm myself and question what kind of wave was that.

***Wednesday….**

Okay so it's 1214...Hmm 1211, 1213, 1214. Oh here it is. Wow this apartment look small for Naruto family to be living here. Well he actually never talk about his family. I silently ring the door bell. 5 seconds pass and the door was already open. I thought it was weird in a way but nice because usually people take forever to answer the door. I mean forever.

"Hi Narut-" I nearly got super red because he was shirtless.

"Come in" He smirk. I look at him and then looked at the floor trying not to see him. I step a cute carpet that had a ramen bowl and said Welcome. I giggle and Naruto looked at me.

"What's so funny" He ask.

"Oh nothing…" I giggle still looking at the floor.

"Why don't you tell me" Naruto said getting closer. I step back every time he got closer. I bump into something and fell on the couch. That cause my eyes to look at Naruto and saw his abs. I quickly look away blushing red.

"Hey what wrong with you…weird" He smirk knowing exactly why I was like that.

"C-can y-you p-put a s-shirt o-on.." I ask looking at the ground.

"Sure…" He smirk. He went to put a shirt on. As he went I saw a picture I went to look at it. The picture was a guy who look a lot like Naruto. I got to say he was really sexy and a beautiful woman with red hair next to him. I saw her belly was huge and thought maybe that is Naruto mom.

"What are you doing" Naruto seductively told her.

"eep" I jump. He was so close to me. My back made contact with his chest. I blush furiously.

"Ehhh" I quietly tried to get out but he wrap his arms around my waist.

"What were you doing?" He whispered in my ear.

"Ehh I-I w-was t-thinking w-we s-should study…" Hinata said trying to let go.

"No I meant when I change…" Naruto smirk.

"Ehhh I-I w-was l-looking a-at t-the p-picture" I said nervously.

"Oh that…." He frown.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nah I don't like talking about that" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in the voice.

"Can you tell me" I pouted because I really wanted to know. He let go of me and sat down on the couch and he patted the side of the couch. I think he wanted me to sit next to him. So I did. When I sat next to him he tried to get me closer and I actually let him. He put his shoulder around me and then he looks at me and smirks. He could notice me blushing red.

"I …..never actually met my parents….."

"…."

"I have always lived alone….."

"…."

"well I have an uncle, but he is always away so I don't get to see him at all"

"…." I felt sorry for Naruto I didn't know why but I just wanted to comfort him. Like common wouldn't you want to comfort someone who is alone. I wrap my arms around his neck. He was surprise at first.

"I feel very sorry but you know one thing…."

"Huh?"

"I'll be here for you" I said smiling.

Naruto P.O.V

What is Hinata doing? All I see is her sitting on top of me and wrapping her arms around me.

"I feel very sorry but you know one thing…." She smirk.

"Huh?"

"I'll be here for you" Hinata said smiling. I felt joy and happiness she has filled that empty whole. I couldn't do anything but well up tears. I hug her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Your welcome" She smiled. We pull away from the hug and look at each other. I could tell Hinata blush crept up making me smirk. Wow I actually never notice how beautiful she is. I couldn't help myself I leaned closer to my surprise so did she. We were about to kiss when she Hinata pulled away. I really actually wanted to kiss her but she didn't let me. Wait why am I blushing, I bet I look so dumb. I could see Hinata panicking.

"Hey let's get to studying" Hinata sat on the floor.

"Okay…" I smirk. I wonder how she would react if I get close to her. Wow I'm so evil.

***30 Minutes Later…**

"Hey Hinata I don't get this…." I tried to hide my smirk with a smile.

"What? Let me see…" Hinata said. I lean closer and showed her the answer. Our shoulders were connecting to each other as Hinata explain the answer. I listen till I started to blush a lot. Hinata was wearing a v shirt. I notice she has a lot of cleavage. Me and my perverted thoughts. Wow thanks a lot Uncle.

"You get it Naruto" Hinata turn around.

"Yeah…." I said blushing. Hinata was red because our faces were really close I mean close.

"Naruto…." She whispered. I don't know if she was trying to be seductive but it work for me. The voice she had turn me on. Making want to jump on her and kiss her.

"Hinata…." I return with the same voice she said. She blushed.

"Naruto did you get the question?" Hinata said.

"Yeah" Naruto smirk.

"To close.." She whispered.

"What you want me to get closer" I smirk.

"Ehh n-no I-I t-think it's time to go home" Hinata said.

"Oh okay, Do you want me to walk you home" I ask her with a sincere smile.

**"Thank you" Hinata smiled.**

***Outside….**

Normal P.O.V

"Hinata would your father be mad because you're a little late? Naruto ask.

"No I live alone…." Hinata said frowning.

"Wait what about your family…."

"Well since you told me your story I'll tell you mine…." Hinata weakly smile at him.

"Okay…" Naruto smiled.

"Well my father is the president of the Hyuga corporation….Since I'm the oldest from my siblings…..So I had to be perfect at everything. I kept failing mostly everything. He ….." Hinata look at the sky.

"He said I was a burden to the family…..he…." A tear came down her face. Naruto notice that he just stared at her with an answer.

"He d-disowned m-me…..but at least I can still talk to my sister and he supports me in the apartment payment…." Hinata smile trying not to break in front of Naruto. He felt anger well up him.

"What kind of father is he disowning his own daughter…" Naruto anger grew.

"Naruto it's okay" Hinata said.

"No it's not okay Hinata…." Naruto grab her shoulders and looked at her. She look at him. Her eyes were watery.

"Naruto…" Hinata jump into his arms and started to cry. He hugs her tight.

"Hinata don't worry you have me" Naruto smile. She remember those were the same words she told Naruto.

'I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" They both thought.

Ha make sure to review please...

I want to make my reviews up to 10 at least...

R

E

V

I

E

W

Love your Author...(:


	6. Goodbye Sophomore year

I don't own Naruto.. :(

Hello guys and thank you for reading my stories I appreciate it Love you guys

.

.

Chapter 6 Goodbye Sophomore year..

***Last day of school…**

_Hinata's P.O.V_

I wake up and got ready. Today is the last day of sophomore. I am so happy because then 11th grade comes and then Senior year. WOHOO… As I walk outside a normal day me TenTen and Temari met up. I'm always embarrass when I'm with them. They always tease me about Naruto. Naruto doesn't seem to mind he would just blush or tell them to Shut up.

"Hey Miss Uzuma-" TenTen smirk.

"Don't ever think about it" I said with a tired face.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Temari ask.

"I didn't get much sle-" I said falling on Temari's hands to take a nap.

_Normal P.O.V_

"Hey guys…?" Naruto grins but then stops and looks at Hinata. "What happen" He added.

"Oh Hinata didn't sleep much…." TenTen said.

"Here you have her.." Temari smirk throwing Hinata to him. He caught her making him fall. TenTen and Temari walk away.

"Naruto?" TenTen turned and look at him.

"yeah?"

"Don't do anything inappropriate…" TenTen smirk. Naruto blushed. When they were gone he put Hinata on his back giving her a piggyback ride. Naruto walk like that to school. Girls giving Hinata a death glare but she was to busy asleep to even notice the girls giving her death glares or the guys would give Naruto a cold glare. Ever since Hinata has gotten back she became popular even though she doesn't want to. Every guy wants her which makes Naruto feel uneasy leaving her alone.

"Hey dobe what's up?" Sasuke looks at him.

"Oh Hinata is sleepy and pass out" Naruto smiled at her.

"Hn" Sasuke look at her and then at the sky.

_Hinata P.O.V_

I open my eyes and see that I'm being carried. I eyes my corner and see whiskers and blonde hair. BLONDE HAIR…! He turns and looks at me and smiles. How stupid did I look with my eyes widen. I blushed so much. I saw he had a blush to but not noticeable since our faces were inches away. I quickly got of and ran to class. I was super red and when I saw TenTen and Temari I stomp my way there with an angry face.

"HEY WHY?" I scream at them.

"Common you liked it didn't you" Temari smirk.

"Not in a m-million years" I blush super red. That wasn't even convincing since they grab my cheeks.

"Face it Hinata you do like him" TenTen said.

"NO I would never make the same mistake ever again" I said seriously. TenTen and Temari were looking in back of me and saw Naruto starring at me. I look at him and then walk away to my seat. Why did he have to be there, but he heard me out. I would never make the same mistake.

The day past by fast and Naruto didn't talk to me he would just stare at me which would make me feel nervous. Every time I turn he would look at me which would just make me blush. During lunch. He kept staring at me. TenTen and Temari ask him to sit next to me so he sat next to me and kept glancing. I got annoyed with what he did so I turn and look at him.

"Do you need anything?" I ask him a little annoyed.

"Yeah" He responding quite coldly.

"And what is it?" I told him.

"What did you mean in first period?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"What you said about me?" He whispered.

"Hey guys we have to help out with the teachers"

"See you later" TenTen said walking away with Temari leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. I glared at them but they just smirk. They will pay.

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke softly at me.

"Yeah?" I said nervously I knew what was coming.

"So you made a mistake to fall for me?" Naruto look at me with a frown on his face. His eyes were full of sadness they were watery and so cute. His face expression was adorable. I look at him and couldn't speak. He stared into my eyes making a blush crept up.

"I-I …..e-err" I couldn't say anything. My heart skip a beat when he smiled.

"Oh so it wasn't a mistake…" He smiled at me. I almost fainted but smiled back with my red blush.

"good" Naruto smirk.

"Uhh" I questioned him.

" I didn't want to l-loose y-you" Naruto said with a blush.

"EHHHH" All I remember was blushing hard and fainting.

***The nurses office….**

I wake up in a bed. I think I am in the nurses office. I sit up and look to my side seing Naruto looking at me. I blush when I look at him.

"W-what h-happened?" I ask him.

"You fainted…"

"Wahhhh" I nervously covered my face. He look at me and laughed.

"W-what's s-so f-funny" I told him hugging my knees.

"You just look so cute" Naruto smirk.

"Excuse me…" the nurse said.

"Y-yeah" I barely said.

"Well school is over so you could just leave no need to go to class anymore" She smiled sweetly at me.

"o-okay"

"Oh make sure your boyfriend walks you home because you're in no condition to walk because of your stress.." the nurse said walking of.

"B-boyfriend?" I said confused. Naruto smirk.

"Common lets go" Naruto patted his back.

"W-what?" I said. I couldn't believe it he wants to give me a piggyback ride

"Common your in no condition" Naruto said.

"N-no I'm f-fine.." I got up. I started to walk and felt wobbly. Naruto was laughing at me.

"It's not f- woah…." I fell. When I was about to fall I closed my eyes somehow the floor was comfy and relaxing.

"The floor is so comfy" I smiled and hug it. I quickly open my eyes and saw Naruto smiling.

"So I'm comfortable…huh?" He smirk. I blush and look up to him.

"…." I couldn't say anything. He put me on his back and left out the door.

"Hey what are you d-doing?" I said blushing.

"Well I'm taking you home…" Naruto said.

"Ohh.." With that I fell asleep.

Ha hello guys and hope you enjoy it till next time..(: Sorry it's short...


	7. TenTen Job

I don't own Naruto...(:

I'm sorry it's short but I wanted a cliffhanger..xP

Chapter 7...TenTen Job

.

.

***A summer Saturday Morning (:**

Hinata P.O.V

It had been a week since school finish. I haven't talk to or seen Naruto. I think I should spend the whole summer thinking about other stuff then guys. As I go to the kitchen for break feast. Oh right I remember I live alone. I haven't talk to TenTen since 3 days ago. I wonder why she hasn't text me and Temari too.

I grab my phone and send a message to TenTen. This was me and TenTen's convo.

'Where have you guys been?._.'

'Oh Umm…Well you see I got a job…xP'

'WHAT? And you never told me ;-; So heart broken'

'I'M SO SORRY it's because I haven't told anyone neither Temari…xP'

'What's your job? O.o'

'Um I well…you know…..'

'WHAT IS IT?'

'I decorate…'

'Decorate?'

'Yea like scenes for Models'

'Really? O.O

'Are you going to laugh at me-.-t'

'Nooooo At least you have a job ._.'

'OH DON'T TELL ANYONE PLEASE…'

'Okay I won't, but Temari..?'

'I'll Tell her'

'Okay…'

'Do you want to stop by the mall later'

'Sure'

'Yea I'll pick you up with Temari…c;'

'FINE but don't laugh… -.-'

'Okay'

I called Temari 10 minutes later. I gave TenTen some time for her to explain her job. TenTen told Temari that that was the only job opened for her. She needed to get some money to save up. Temari took it the good way she understood everything but when I called her she couldn't hold the laugh.

"Temari that's rude" I said trough the phone.

"Sorry…."She said trying to stop the laugh.

"Common let's go get TenTen" I said with a smile.

"Okay.."

***TenTen Job Place…**

Hinata P.O.V

"Wow this place is HUGEEEEEEE" Temari yelled.

"It is" I said with a smile.

As Temari and I got inside. We had a hard time looking for TenTen. We both thought maybe she might be in some of the rooms. It was super hot in here. Well I had my baggy sweater on. I took it of remembering I had only a tank top. I blushed at the sight when people look at me but those years were worth it. Temari was already getting whistled at. Who couldn't blame her she was like a goddess. But when they stare at me it makes me feel uncomfortable so I just hid behind Temari.

"Temari" I said.

"Yeah…" Temari said.

"There starring…at us.." I said nervous.

"Ha they can't stand our sexiness" Temari smirk. That comment cause me to blush.

"Temari" I pouted when I push her playfully. She laughed as I giggled.

As I saw TenTen coming out of a room. I ran up to her and tackled her.

"TenTen.." I sobbed.

"Hey guys" TenTen hugged both of them.

"We missed you" Me and Temari pouted.

"Guess what guys?" TenTen look at the verge to laugh.

"What? We both said at the same time.

"Someone we know works here?" TenTen look at me and smirk. Oh know it better no be.

"Excuse me" Said a beautiful young lady at her 30 spoke to us.

"Huh?" I turn and look at her. She stare at me from top to bottom. I blush as she look at me.

"Yup PERFECT" She grab my shoulders as I was confused.

"Hello my Name is Tsunade and we are looking for models like you for years. Would you please work here. We begged" Tsunade replied with a grin. That grin seems so familiar.

"W-well u-ummm…I-I don't k-know?" I replied nervous.

"Oh Please, You get paid good. Even better than other jobs…" Tsunade replied.

"I'll think about it…" I blushed. Temari elbowed me. I think she was trying to make me accept the job. Tsunade turns her attention to Temari.

"and you?"

"Well sure I guess, That's if Hinata joins…." Temari smirk. TenTen grinned at us.

"Common it'll be fun.." TenTen said.

"Fine but I have n-no experience…" I said blushing.

"It's okay you can go around and see each of there styles.." Tsunade smiled. I nodded and left with Temari and TenTen to the photo shoots the were giving.

Naruto P.O.V

"Granny Tsunade…." A certain knuckle head came running. I look at Tsunade. She was grinning happily.

"What's wrong?" I ask her with a very confused look.

"Oh we have the perfect models" Tsunade grinned. Perfect I see she finally has the models of her choice. I better check them out they might be cute.

"What did you wanted" Tsunade ask me.

"Oh Pervy sage should be back by tomorrow morning…." I grinned. Her face lit up alittle. I could tell she was happy since she has fallen for him. Jiraiya hasn't even notice this instead he goes out to do some research. Yeah sure whatever…He probably owns this photo shoot to look at the ladies. Pervert. I walk around looking for the new girl. I couldn't spot anyone.

Hinata P.O.V

All the girls are professionals why would she pick me? There prettier girls out there like …Sakura, Ino and TenTen, especially Temari. I kept walking around I blush when I saw this one photo shoot. I was girls with really revealing clothes.

"Hinataaaaaaa" Temari called.

"Yeah" I twitched as I looked at her.

"Common let's go home"

"Okay"

We walk to were Tsunade was. It was blurry but I saw a blonde boy who look like Naruto? Huh nah it couldn't be but then again?

"Tsunade thank you for the job" Me and Temari said.

"Your welcome, hey and remember tomorrow at 9:00am sharp and here are the fill out sheets…" Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks.." We both said at the same time.

"Oh what is your names?" She ask curious.

"Hinata" I said smiling at her with a tink of blush on my cheeks.

"Temari" She grinned with full confidence.

"COMMON lets GOOOO" TenTen said.

"Bye Tsunade…." We both said before we left.

_'Hinata? That sounds very….very familiar?'_ Tsunade thought.

Ha sorry it's short and I haven't updated you would probably know why if you read Hinata curse..^-^


	8. Temari Lesson

Ha well here is the story.. Yay I finally updated.

I probably need like 2-4 chapters to finish...

I decided to finish my other stories too.

Thank you for the reviews Good or bad. At least I know you read it. (:

Temari Lesson...

*8:45am

Hinata P.O.V

We park our car and go inside. I notice that you have to be in the list. As we go in I notice everyone was there. We departed from TenTen and walk in front of the desk for me and Temari to turn in our papers.

"Here you go" Me and Temari handed the papers.

"Thank you, I will be your secretary if you need anything…" She smiled. I look at her tag.

"Thank you S-Shizune…" I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. As soon as I walk in people ran to me and Temari and drag me to the fashion room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Temari scream as she was drag to the other side of the room.

"HUH?" I said as I was being drag to the room.

*Outside the room…(Normal P.O.V]

"Hey Tenten?" Naruto said walking up to her. TenTen turn to look at Naruto.

"Hey, have you heard about those new girls" TenTen smirk.

"Yeah I heard there pretty hot" Naruto grinned.

"Oh yup they sure are hot" TenTen giggled.

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a confused look.

"You'll see.." TenTen smirk as she went to set up Hinata and Temari photo shoot. Naruto was left confused. 'Huh now I really wonder who they are?' Naruto thought.

*Temari room….

"Gawd I look so hot.." Temari looked at herself in the mirror. She like what she saw. She wondered how Hinata was doing. She just kept making random cute poses.

*Hinata room….

"Do I-I h-have t-to.." Hinata blushed.

"Yes" Tsunade smirk.

"I-it's t-to r-revealing.."

"No it's not it's that your melons make it stand out" Tsunade laugh which cause Hinata to blush. Hinata just stood quiet not knowing how to responded to that. Tsunade walk out of the room telling Hinata to be outside in 2 minutes.

*Where Naruto is…

"Naruto" Tsunade called.

"Yeah what?

"I want you to watch for me while I go get some business. They seem to have trouble on the other photo shoot. Just take care of the new girl.."

"Why do you always make me work when I don't even like doing this. Ya know I'm not Pervy sage" Naruto pouted.

"You won't regret it they have a hell of a hot girl there. Maybe you two can you know…"

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

"I'm kidding" Tsunade smirk.

*The Set up for Temari and Hinata…

Temari walk to Hinata room.

"Hinata it's Temari.." Temari knocked.

"No d-don't c-com-" Too late Temari already went inside and just stared at Hinata.

"WOW HINATA YOUR FREAKIN HOT" Temari scream making everyone confused. 'Nilata I wonder who that is' Naruto thought. Hinata couldn't resist and blush the reddest. Hinata then look at Temari and blush more.

"T-Temari I-I wouldn't only be referring t-to m-me! Look a-at y-you, any m-man would want to b-bang y-you" Hinata smirk. Temari blush too. Hinata felt happy for getting her revenge.

"Oh well hurry up were about to start" Temari still blushing drag Hinata out.

"Noooooo.." Hinata was being drag out of the room. Hinata was hiding behind Temari. People all around couldn't hold there nosebleeds. Temari just smirk as she kept walking but Hinata was another story she would just blush as people stare. TenTen gawk at them and then shrugged. She was a little bit jealous how they would stare at them.

Naruto was walking behind them. He was checking them out from the back. The girl with the blue navy hair reminded him of Hinata. He closely got behind her.

"Guys get ready to begin the photo shoot" Naruto grinned. "I'll be taking over since Granny Tsunade is busy…" Naruto added. Hinata couldn't believe it was Naruto she blushed. Making TenTen and Temari notice. Temari turns around and looks at Naruto.

"What's up Naruto" Temari laughed. Naruto wide eyed at her. If that's Temari than that really is Hinata.

"TEMARI? WAHHHH" Naruto pointed towards her. Temari laughed at him. Hinata didn't dare to look back. She was about to run to the other side. When she saw something grab her wrists. She turn around and saw Naruto grabbing her wrist.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yeah?" They both stared into each others eyes and then pulled away from each other. They both twiddle their fingers.

"So how h-have you b-been?" Naruto actually twiddle his fingers with a blush.

"G-good and y-you" Hinata twiddling her fingers while looking away with a blush.

"G-good too" Naruto said with a hint of nervous.

Temari scoot to TenTen.

"They should just get together" Temari smirk.

"Yeah" TenTen smiled.

"We heard that" Both Hinata and Naruto blush as they heard what they both had just said.

"Wow you heard that Naruto our bossed just blush by looking at her, This has never happen"

"Yea I know there probably going out"

"Aww and I was going to ask her out on a date?" Hinata heard which cause him to death glare him. He grab Hinata and screamed.

"No one touch her got it. She's mine" This comment cause Hinata to blush fiercely. She whispered in his ear. "Who said I was ever yours?" Hinata smirk.

"I own you and your body" He smirk as he look down at her chest and blush. Hinata blush too and with her hands she covered her chest and ran to TenTen and Temari. Hinata remember the conversation she had with the girls during summer break.

Flashback….

"HINATA we know you still like him, JUST ADMIT IT" TenTen sighed.

"NOOOO" Hinata yelled blushing.

"Really?" Temari smirk.

"Yeah" Hinata answered.

"Then why would you go away for 2 and a half years and come back like that after Naruto rejected you" Temari smirk feeling victorious and smart.

"SHUT UP" Hinata screamed as she got super red.

"Ha see" Temari smiled.

"Ah you got a point" TenTen smirk.

"FINE It is true…" Hinata gave up with a frowned. "but not only that….I thought maybe I can really change" Hinata voice crack at the end. Temari and TenTen look at her.

"You don't have to change" Temari said.

"We love you the way you are" TenTen grinned. TenTen and Temari hug Hinata. Hinata just whispered to them thank you.

"Hey you should play hard" Temari said loosening the hug.

"Wahh?"

"You should play hard to get.." Temari smirk.

"Oh I see make him want you" TenTen smirked. Hinata blushed.

"Ah what do you guys want me to do.." Hinata blushed.

"Oh common" Temari and TenTen pouted.

"I'll try but.." Hinata blushed at the thought.

"Ha I'm sure he'll want you anytime" TenTen said as Temari laughed.

End of flash back.

Naruto blushed. He couldn't believe it he was staring at Hinata chest. They were big. He started to get dirty thoughts. He shook them of and stared at everyone. He spoke to them.

"Get the scenes ready" He said loud enough for everyone to her.

One guy came up to Naruto and patted his back.

"Wow you sure have a gorgeous girlfriend"

"Were not going out" Hinata walked in the conversation with a serious face.

"Really?" The guy was surprised. He look at Hinata and then smirk.

"Then would you mind join-" The guy stop when Naruto death glared him. He gulp.

"What did you say?" Hinata ask softly.

"Umm Never m-mind…" The guy said walking away fast. Hinata look at the guy confused. She glance at Naruto and smirk. She then walked away swaying her hips side to side. As she turned around she got super red. 'Did it work?' She thought as she gave TenTen and Temari a look. TenTen and Temari look in the verge to laugh. What they saw was a red drooling Naruto.

Hinata P.O.V

As I looked at the scene TenTen did for me it was cute. It was a village. Small but cute. It was surrounded by a garden where I think I will take my pictures. I'm super nervous especially when Naruto will be watching me. A blush crept up my cheeks. No Hinata no time to blush remember the conversation. As I walk to the scene with my cute red kimono. (Like the omake of Hinata] I was so nervous. Anxiety filled me.

"Calm down" Said a Lady.

"Huh?" I look at her and smiled weakly.

"It's okay just be yourself" The Lady said.

"Thank y-you" I said smiling. She smiled at me. I looked at the people around me just staring at me a blush rose my cheeks. I looked up the ceiling. Okay all I got to do if forget about everyone around me. Breath Hinata! I suddenly bent down looking at the flower. I touch the flower sensitive. That rose reminds me of my mother.

Flashback…

"Mom, where are we going?" My mom lead to a park.

"Common were here" My mom gently squeeze my hand as she smiled at me. I looked around. It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. The roses sparkled from afar. The air breeze whistle making my spine chill.

"Mom what so special about this place" I ask her as she sat down next to the rose and gently touched it.

"Sweetheart do you know why I love roses so much…"

"No mom" I ask curiously.

"Roses are very unique to one another depending on the color of the rose and the amount. I would always receive a rose every day from your father. After we were going out we got in a huge fight. He was very sorry after we broke up but he didn't care at what time he would always give me 1 or 2. I remember him say every time he gave me a rose. 'Keep them or throw them my feelings won't change'…" I saw mom smile at the roses. I never knew my mom and dad had a fight?

"At that moment everyday It was a rose from rose, a month pass and I wonder how much money he must be wasting. I found later he had a garden full of roses, but at that time I didn't know. I miss him too but I couldn't bring myself to even talk to him. It has been 1 year and he so far has giving me 998 roses. I couldn't take it I needed him. So I ran to his house. He was surprise to see me there. I hug him and apologize but he did before I could. He then gave me a rose making it 999. I remember his words as he propose to me. I smiled I was happy he said that. I hug him saying yes! 'Sorry I made you sad but I have been waiting for the 999 rose. It would mean eternal love between us, nothing would get it our way" I was happy mom told me this story. I have never seen my dad act like that.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart"

"Would I ever find love?"

"Yes you will find love"

"I wonder who?"

"Someone who will light up your world, who you can't live without. Someone that will make you happy…."

"huh?"

"Sweetheart you will understand one day what I mean"

End of flashback…

A tear drop my eyes as they took the photo.

"Hinata?" Said a voice.

I forgot I was in the studio. I look up to them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto knelt beside me. He was to close but I ignored the fact about that.

"N-nothing?" I sighed heavily while blushing.

"Oh really!?" Naruto said in sarcasm.

"Yeah it's okay nothing important" I said smiling at him. Naruto stood up.

"We'll take a break head to Temari's place…"

"Okay" Everyone said as they left. Leaving only me and Naruto. I stood up and excuse myself when he pulled me to the wall.

"What's up with you, First you flirt with me, you get a job here? you then look depressed at the shoot" Naruto said.

"Flirt?" I ask confused.

"Yea well you know…" Naruto blushed scratching his back.

"It's just it reminds me of my mom" I confessed to him.

"Oh…" Naruto only word that came out. There was a 10 second pause before I left but he stop me.

"Why?" Naruto spoke. I let go of his hands and stood there. I didn't want to turn around.

"…."

"Why do you try making me feel jealous, you come back hate me. Make me fall for you but you ignore me…" Naruto spoke. Did he just say he fell in love with me. Why is my heart raising and my cheeks are getting red.

"Think a-about I-it isn't that how you made me f-feel…" My voice crack at the end. I walk out but before I walk out I heard those words.

"I love you" Naruto said. I silently broke down. I turn and look at him. My eyes widen was he crying too. Why?

"I love you too but, I can't forgive you…" I walk out leaving Naruto standing behind.

*Later that night….

"Hey didn't you notice Naruto mood change much when Hinata and Naruto were left aloneeeeee" TenTen smirk and look at Me.

"Did something happen" Temari ask.

"TenTen…Temari" I said in a kind of depressed tone.

"…Yeah?" They both answered at the same time.

"Help me.." Those are the only 2 words that came out of my mouth. I really need advice…I don't know what to do.

"In what?" I told them what happen. From my point there where good listeners they didn't interrupt me or said anything.

When I finish I looked at them for there answer.

"Idiot.." I heard them whispered.

"What?" I spoke confusingly. Temari slammed her hands and stood up.

"YOU IDIOT…." Temari yelled. Wow first time I have ever heard Temari screamed at me.

"Wahh"

"HOW CAN YOU LET IT HAPPEN….."

"….." I stayed quiet trying to listen to her explanation.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE FOR 2 YEARS"

"…"

"ANSWER" I was stunned but I followed as she said.

"B-because h-he d-didn't like me…..& I-I w-wanted to f-finally impress him" I spoke truthfully.

"OKAY THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU REJECT"

"….." I see where she's getting at.

"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU, ISIN'T THIS WHY YOU LEFT…" Temari took a deep breath and let it all out. I understand now why. Why did I run when I finally succeeded what I always wanted. I started to cry. I hugged Temari…

"Thank you" I ran chasing to my destiny.


End file.
